


Mittens

by TheWhiteTigerGod



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteTigerGod/pseuds/TheWhiteTigerGod
Summary: Why Tanya calls Mao Mao "Mittens."





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> I seen that there weren't that many Mao Mao and Tanya fics and decided to contribute.. It's set before Tanya's titular episode. This is my first time writing for Mao Mao, so even though it's short, hopefully I did alright and I hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing Tanya Keys disliked, it was cold areas, only tolerating them when her targets had taken to hiding out in the frozen wastes, which was what her current assignment was doing. She had taken to setting up camp inside a cave not to far from her quarry. However, even with proper gear, the harsh, icy winds had permeated the gloves she had been wearing, chilling her paws with little mercy. The Tanuki was shivering somewhat as she built a fire before quickly settling her frozen hands in front of it.

A sigh of relief left her lips as warmth started to spread around her palms. The feeling had reminded her of Mao Mao, more specifically, the cat's hands. They were always warm, a fact she had found out during an adventure back when they were partners in a place similar to this icy tundra.

\---------

_The two had been hunting a bounty, naturally. Unlucky for them, the weather was not on their side, as the snow and wind made it very hard to see anything. They were forced to stop in a tiny village until the blizzard let up, even though Mao Mao had protested, saying that a real hero never lets something like bad weather get the better of him._

_Their accomedations were...humble, to be generous, though humble didn't keep the cold away. The tiny homestead held no insulation of any sort, and the structure was old and creaky, but it was all the villagers could offer, and some shelter was better than none. _

_Tanya brought her chilled paws to her lips, allowing heated breath to escape and coat her hands. The relief it gave was brief and unsatisfying. Mao Mao was quick to notice this and had removed his gloves._

_"Here," he said, offering his paws while he turned his gaze away from the tanuki's, namely to hide the blush that was starting to creep upon his face._

_Tanya's ears perked up from surprise at the offer, a small tinge of pink now dusting over her own cheeks as she mulled the notion over. A moment later, she tentaively placed her left hand within his, and was shocked at how warm they were. Though it didn't stop there, as the black cat covered his free hand over the one in his other, completely enveloping her paw in warmth. He kept it there for a few minutes before repeating the process with the tanuki's other hand._

_"There. That should last for a little while," Mao Mao stated quickly while putting his gloves back on. _

_"Thank you," Tanya replied, a small, content grin drawing itself over her lips. _

_The rest of the night was quiet for the duo, save for the harsh sounds of the blizzard outside. How in the world this old lodging had survived was a mystery, but they were happy for it none the less when they awoke the next morning._

_"Morning, Mittens. Hungry?"_

\------------

She couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the memory, especially the expression on Mao Mao's face when he heard his new nickname. A mix between a pout and a scowl, it was actually quite cute, as was his being flustered after she told him as such. 

Sometimes she missed it, traveling around with Mao Mao, even with his strong moral sense of justice. Tanya had thought of tracking him down to visit him, but the two had left on... not so good terms. Plus, she had a few more bounties to collect after she captured her current mark. There was a golden aero-truck she had been eying, namely so it could make her bounty collecting easier, and so she could have a mobile shelter for situations like this.

Tanya had paused for a moment before a light bulb had gone off in her head. Of course, she was a bounty hunter, and she did recall seeing a wanted poster for a guy named Badgerclops, who she knew was in Mao Mao's current company. It was for that reason alone that she had ignored the poster, but perhaps she could use the bounty over the badger's head to her advantage. 

It was decided, once she captured her current target, she'd buy her aero-truck and head towards Pure Heart Valley were Mao Mao was currently stationed, from what she had heard from other bounty hunters.

"Hope you're ready to have some fun, Mittens._"_


End file.
